Closing In With Whispers
by AnimaImagine
Summary: When Allen is getting bullied by the Black Order Gang, Kanda never joins in or even stops it. So, when it goes too far what will Kanda do? And why is Kanda so close to Allen, whispering what exactly?


**A D Gray Man Oneshot.**

**Warning:Yaoi,Violence, Angst,Out of Characterness. Don't like Don't read!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DGM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Closing In With Whispers**

It was the end of the day of school when Allen shook with fear when he saw the Black Order Gang, hanging out by the school's gates. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head,hoping they won't see him.

The school's name was Black Order and the gang only had popular people in it. So, it wasn't that hard to name the Gang that bullied unpopular people especially Allen.

Allen was labeled as a Nerd for plenty of reasons. He was brilliant in every subject, he liked having action figures, sci-if movies and many other reasons that no one should know. Allen was kinda surprised that they didn't find out that he was gay but he was grateful or he would be extra bullied about that.

Allen walked quickly past the Gang, seeing they were in deep conversation, he thought they wouldn't recognize him.

He was wrong!

Lavi, the third most popular person in the school,pulled Allen's hood off roughly. He thought he was going to fall and hit his head because of that. But Allen stood stiffly in front of them almost breaking into tears. The Gang talked further then pushed Allen towards the back of the school.

The best fighters surrounded him while the others circled around him making derogatory remarks.

This time, Allen did cry. Allen sat on the ground,his arms wrapped around his legs,his head down.

'I'm tired of this,' Allen thought,shaking. 'No one will help me...I have to sit through it until it's over...no screaming. I will not feel pain...'

Allen waited for a minute then another. Nothing looked up at the Black Order Gang. They were talking to one of its members to join in on the beating.

The gang member had long bluish hair that was in a high ponytail. He had dark eyes and Allen could see anger burning in them from where he was. Allen recognized him as Yu Kanda. He did kendo and judo for the school, he was handsome and mean and somewhat charming. He didn't know why the girls liked him but he was to most popular boy in the school.

"No,I will not,"Kanda grunted out.

"But Kanda, this is what we do and you never help us out especially with that creepy kid," Lenalee said,hands on her hips.

Did I forget to mention that Allen had white hair and a weird looking red scar?

"Just forget it Lenalee. Let's get it done and over with. No mercy,"Lavi commanded darkly. The gang members circled Allen once more this time with sharp knives they carried in their pockets. Allen started to shake again.

"Alright boys and girls! Let's get started! By the way Kanda, you suck balls," Lavi laughed charging at Allen.

Knives tore open his clothes and his pale skin. Heavy punches hit his face leaving dark bruises. Someone kicked his back, a heel digging into it.

Allen screamed,"You're going to kill me!" He was ignored.

A hand grabbed his white hair roughly, forcing him to open his eyes.

"That scar is pretty red huh? How about I make it even more red,"Lavi said, his knife heavily poking at his scar. Allen felt something running down his face to his neck.

He screamed again but it was interrupted when a deep voice called out a "Hey!".

Grunts of pain,girls squealing and sounds of running away footsteps reached Allen's ears. The knife that Lavi was using on him,was gone.

"Che, run away cowards. Hey you okay?"

Allen looked up at Kanda, who was sheathing his wooden sword that was called Mugen.

"God, you can't be okay." Kanda touched Allen's bloodied cheeks, he started to blush. "Th-Thank you. But why would you help me? You're part of the Black Order Gang and you would never help someone like me,a nerd,"Allen said, barely able to move.

"I'm not part of their 'gang' and I hate labels. I also helped you because they could've killed you," Kanda Kanda leaned forward,whispering something that Allen couldn't quite hear.

Allen fainted.

* * *

Allen jolted awake,sitting up too fast making his wounds on his back ache. He noticed he was at the hospital.

"You're awake." Allen turned, facing Kanda.

"Why are you here?"

"After you fainted I had to call 9-1-1. I would never leave you Allen,"Kanda cheeks tinted to a color of light pink.

"W-Well thank you very much."

Kanda barely began to open his mouth, when the door opened revealing a red-haired man with an eyepatch.

"Allen, I've heard what happened. Why didn't you tell me this was happening," the man asked.

"I'm sorry Cross, I was scared," Allen muttered.

Kanda looked between them. "Do you know each other?"

"I am his guardian, samurai," Cross answered, ignoring the glare Kanda pointed at him."Allen, next time tell me what's going on. I will teach them a listen. I did promise Mana I would take care of you didn't I?"

Allen smiled and nodded."Yes, Cross."

The trio were interrupted, the door open as an old woman stepped into the room.

"Hello gentlemen. Sorry to interrupt but I must check Allen," the woman apologized.

"No problem,Miss," Cross stepped away, gesturing Kanda to do the same.

Allen flinched, as the woman touched a dark purple bruise on his 'deformed' arm. Allen calls it a deformed arm because it look ragged and it was a bloody red.

A thing from his past he never want to talk about.

"Several bruises on arms, scratches on face,a sore back," the woman whispered.

Several minutes later, she stepped back and wrote on a sheet of paper on the table near by.

"Allen Walker, I know you are in great pain. I request that you stay bedridden for a week or two before going back to school. Mister Cross, you must take great care of him as well. And you boy," Kanda looked at her," Thank you for doing such a heroic act," she turned towards the door.

"If you need me, ask for a Head Nurse please."

She left.

* * *

That night, Allen laid in the hospital bed talking away with the supposed bully.

Cross left earlier, needing to take a call with Dean of Black Order. So, Allen was left alone with Kanda.

"Kanda, what did you say to me earlier? At school?"

Pink splattered on the handsome teen's cheeks,who started to fidget. "That's right. You fainted before you can understand me," Kanda replied. "Ok. I simply said...uh...that I saved you because I like you."

Allen's cheeks matched the other teen.

"Allen," Kanda stood up quickly, grasping Allen's shoulder softly. "Don't be freaked out, but will you go out with me?"

Allen suddenly got angry. "Why should I date a bully?!"

"I've never bullied you at all! Also, if I was a 'bully' this would be the reason I would tease you...I like you Allen. You're not like everyone else."

All noise in the room receded, the two staring down each other.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. I guess I like you before also," Allen whispered the last part, making the oldest grin in triumph.

"Thank you."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Allen sighed when the Black Order Academy came into view.

The dreaded day of all injuries healing and going back to school. Though, it won't be all that bad. Cross always came in holding two stacks of homework and told him that most of people that assaulted him are expelled.

Two stacks of homework because Kanda wanted to stay by his boyfriend's side.

Allen blushes at the word 'boyfriend.'

After agreeing to date Kanda, they hung out (in the hospital) discovering each other. The differences between them were great, but they got along with no problems.

"Hey, you okay? You're holding my hand a little to tight," Kanda said into his ear.

Allen forgot about that. "I'm okay Kanda. Come on."

The two boyfriends arrived at the front doors of the school. People stood outside watching them, the bell not ringing yet.

Some were looking at them with care, jealously, or anger. Allen understood about why they would look at them like that.

He was holding the popular guy's hand. Of course some would be angry and jealous.

They entered inside the school, heading to their first class.

'This won't be so bad' Allen thought, after other students smiled at him.

After School

Allen sighed again. He was currently packing up some papers the Student Council left for him.

"So much work still."

"I feel your pain, Moyashi."

Allen looked up at Kanda, glaring. "You know I hate that pet name!"

Kanda just laughed. "Mo-ya-shi," he whispered in his ear.

"Stop doing that 'Lean in and whisper thing' it's making me nervous..." Allen blushed.

"You're so cute," Kanda leaned closer and planted a soft and deep kiss on Allen's lips.

Their first kiss!

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulder, bringing him even closer. The lips moved slowly against each other, tongues moving to rub the others.

"Hey you!"

They jumped back, glancing at one of Allen's bullies, Lenalee.

"It's all your fault! My boyfriend is expelled, going to whole different school in a different state. As I stay here, taking classes in the worst place ever and going to see a counselor," she gritted her teeth, the heels of her shoes scraping the floor.

Kanda pushed Allen behind him, glaring. "Well, you deserved it! Hurting Allen like that, you almost killed him!"

"Grr," the girl turned around and left.

Kanda was the one who sighed this time." You okay?"

Allen gulped. "Yeah, let's just go home."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"Kanda," Allen moaned, riding his boyfriend harder.

"Oh Allen! Just like that, faster," Kanda commanded,gripping Allen's hips, probably leaving bruises.

The bed squeaked below them, the headboard hitting the wall with great force. Thank god Cross was not home.

This wasn't Kanda's first time, neither Allen's. Allen had his first time a few weeks ago.

It was amazing Allen must say.

A past few months went nicely. The Black Order Academy students leaving Allen alone, some being nice to him.

Lenalee,though, was still a mess. But everything was okay.

"I'm coming, Kanda!"

"Me too!"

They came together, screaming each other's names,chests heaving. Allen moaned as he got off of Kanda, Kanda helping him up.

"That was amazing," Kanda said, kissing Allen.

"Mhm. Now let's make dinner," Allen got up from the bed, starting to get dress.

"Yeah."

After they got finished, they raced down the stairs into the kitchen.

Allen starting up the stove.

"Today we have stir-fried rice!"

"Love it," Kanda chuckled.

"We need rice though. I'll go get some," Allen called out.

"Alright be careful!"

* * *

"Thank you very much," Allen said to cashier, then leaving the store.

It was sunset. Kids still played with their parents at the park, and the streets was crowded with people and cars.

Allen past by an alley, when he heard some laughing.

"Well, look what we have here."

Allen gasped and faced Lavi. "What're you doing here?! Shouldn't you be somewhere and not here?"

Lavi stepped closer, people coming up from behind him. "I was visiting my girlfriend. You know long-distance is pretty hard," Lavi laughed, as he took out a hammer.

"I heard you and that stupid bastard Kanda are dating now. So, you're gay. I wished I knew that before I got expelled. I could do so much things to you that you will love so much!"

Allen screamed when the first kicked landed on his ankles. He fell forward,curling in a ball.

"This will be so much fu-"

"Leave him alone!"

'Kanda! Thank god,' Allen thought

Minutes later, the police arrived, taking Lavi and the other idiots into custody.

Allen sat on the ledge of the ambulance car, wearing a shock blanket. "Allen."

He looked at Kanda, and kisses him. "I'm okay Kanda. The kick to my ankles wasn't enough to break them. I'm okay."

"That is a relief. Now let's go home."

Kanda picked up Allen bridal style, making Allen giggle.

Allen leaned forward and whispered in Kanda's ear.

Let's just say they'll be alright.

* * *

**The End**

**Longest story I ever had! I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
